The invention relates to a cylinder roller for a textile machine with the cylinder roller having working points, for example the licker-in roll, main cylinder or doffer of a card or the cleaning roller of a blow room machine.
Such cylinder rollers are equipped, depending on the particular task, with a spiked clothing or with a saw tooth clothing and, depending on the particular use, the spikes can be formed by wires of different thickness and the teeth can be executed with different tooth spacings and different sizes. In the case of a spike clothing the wires forming the working points are mainly anchored into a fabric strip. In the case of a saw tooth clothing the teeth are stamped out of an appropriate sheet metal strip and are subsequently ground in order to precisely set the tooth form and to reduce the tooth width in comparison to the base part, whereby in practical use lateral spacings arise between adjacent rows of saw teeth. Both products, i.e. spike clothings and saw tooth strips are available by the meter and are wound during the manufacture of cylinder rollers having working points around the circumference of a drum-like base structure.
In practical use these expensive clothings must be exchanged after longer periods of time due to the effects of wear. It can also transpire that such clothings have to be prematurely exchanged because of locally restricted damage to the working points. In both cases a fairly extensive dismantling of the textile machine is necessary in order to insert the newly clothed cylinder roller. It is also known to draw the saw tooth clothings onto the textile machine itself, whereby the expense of dismantling is substantially smaller. Nevertheless a draw-on process of this kind still requires a relatively large amount of work.
After the draw on process it can be necessary to grind the cylinder roll having the working points so that all working points have precisely the same radial spacing from the rotational axis of the cylinder roll.